


Fundy is gone

by KalinNotFound



Category: SMP - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hanging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Real Life, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinNotFound/pseuds/KalinNotFound
Summary: THIS SUMMARY AND STORY HAS R@PE, SUICIDE, AND DEPRESSION TW!!!So you all remember the Jackbox stream? Fundy kept making rape jokes. But why? Well, I think he was raped. So here’s a story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fundy is gone

Just saying it’s basically 1 am while I’m writing this so sorry if there’s bad grammar and other stuff-

————————  
Fundy woke up that morning to a bunch of new messages, calls, and other things from his discord friends. He groaned quietly as he sat up from his bed, reaching to his phone. He let out a yawn as he unlocked it and noticed that Twitter had something for him. “Oh, I’m trending? Heh, whys that?” He smiled, thinking it was just something funny he had said in a stream. When he clicked on it, his heart sank. 

There was so much hate. So many people being rude him about the.. ‘jokes’ he had made last night. 

More recognizable, the rape jokes he had made. He clicked the little search tool icon and typed in his name. “Come on. Please don’t say they canceled me over..-“ he paused as his eyes read over the top things that had been said that night. ‘Fundy kys’

“..that.” 

He sat up, he felt tired. Of course he was tired. He switched onto discord and just spam called Wilbur, hoping the other would pick up. At about the 3rd spam he did. 

“Fundy! Finally man you’re awake! You’re getting canceled and—“

There was broken sobs from the other side of the phone, Wilbur paused to listen. 

“W-why are they doing this Wilbur.. they d-don’t even know my side o-of the story..” Fundy’s voice had gone broke. When did he start crying? He didn’t know, but his mind and eyes were now foggy. 

Wilbur waited for the other to finish before he sighed and his voice went soft. “Do you want to tell them yet? I can post what.. happened, to you. I know it makes you uncomfortable Fundy, but it’ll save you.” 

There was a bit of silence before let pit the small agreement of ‘mhm’. He was too tired to talk anymore. Wilbur smiled and switched onto Twitter, talking calmly with Fundy as he did so. He wanted the other to calm down. After a minute or so, Wilbur had finished the tweet. 

“Hey everyone, so you know the strange ‘jokes’ Fundy had made yesterday? Don’t blame him for that. He got raped on February 18th. This is just his way of coping.”

He sent it out, Fundy sighed and seemed to calm down a bit. “I think I’m going to go, thanks Wilbur..” Wilbur smiled on how he absolutely couldn’t tell the plan on Fundy’s voice. “Of course, and call me if you need me.”

After an hour. Nothing changed. People in Wilburs comments from his tweets were all rude. Saying shit like, “he could’ve defended himself!” “He’s a man he can handle it” “HE SHOULDNT MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT”. It was annoying. 

He sighed, his body went weak as he just slipped back into bed, leaving his mind to wonder around what type of rope he should use. 

———————  
Ok hi. Yeah I know I’m stopping the fanfic at a sad moment but uh. I’d like to address this. 

I DONT KNOW IF FUNDY WAS ACTUALLY RAPED OR NOT, THIS IS ALL FAKE UNTIL PROVEN. Me and my friends were just talking about how strange Fundy had been acting his last stream with some of his friends. It had gotten to the point where we think he was raped. The jokes he made, literally everything. I feel bad that people are trying to cancel him so quickly.


End file.
